Sometimes You Cry
by schoolofrockRoX
Summary: This is told in Marta's POV the band is still together in 10th grade. When Freddy starts going out with Katie she goes crazy. Her hair is always a mess and she seems under stress. It's sort of a poem-fic thing...i suck at summaries just read it and review
1. Default Chapter

Ok so you know how there are song-fics well this is sort of a poem-fic. I really don't know how to describe it so just read it. It took me a long time lol. Oh yeah and I wrote all of the poems myself. This is written in Marta's POV.

I was upstairs in my room lying on my bed when the phone rang. I answered it and it was Katie. "Hey." I said   
"Hey! Oh my god! Guess what just happened?" Katie replied crazily.   
"What?" I asked desperate to know.   
"Freddy Jones asked me out!" She said ecstatically.   
"He did?" I asked my voice fainting I almost wanted to cry. I love Freddy...he's just too good for me I guess.   
"Yeah, are you ok hun? You don't sound to good?" She said all cheery.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said my voice still faint.   
"Ok well I have to go Freddy is picking me up in his nice new Lamborghini! Bye." She said hanging up the phone before I could even say bye.   
I felt a tear fell down my cheek as I got out my poem book and read one.

Yes 

Her hair a mess   
Under so much stress   
Trying to find the perfect dress   
She has to guess   
About when to say yes.

When should she fly?   
Open up to the world   
And shout to the sky

Her hair is now curled.   
She has now broken out of her shell   
She can now ring the bell   
And never tell.

Her hair no longer a mess   
She's no longer under stress   
She found that perfect dress   
She never has to guess   
She knows exactly when to say yes.

I read. It was time for school and I was running late "Ah." I said seeing that I only had 5 minutes to do my hair. I have to impress Freddy make him want to go out with me, not that slut Katie. "Wow I just called my best friend a slut. How low have I sunk?" I asked myself. I got ready and ran out of the door grabbing an apple for the walk. I saw Zack in his Cadillac sitting outside. He's one of the sweetest guys I know.

"Hey Marta! Want a ride?" Zack asked me.   
"Yeah, thanks." I said getting into the car.   
"So what's up? You seem different." Zack asked. I guess he noticed I was more dressed up than usual.   
"Nothing really."

Zack's POV

I saw Marta walking out of her door and I offered to give her a ride. She was wearing this really hot skirt and shirt. She was so beautiful...something was different though.

End POV

"Same." Zack said.   
We got to school and went off our separate ways. My first class was history. The only class I have with just Freddy. This was my chance. "Hey Freddy." I said walking in and sitting next to him.   
"Hey Marta." Freddy said.   
"What's up?" I asked.   
"Oh nothing. You look great today." Freddy said smirking.   
"Aw your so sweet." I said putting my hand on his.   
Class began and we paid attention. Ha woah Freddy never pays attention. Once it came to lunch I saw Freddy sitting outside and I went up to him.   
"Hey you ok hun?" I asked trying to act as lovable as possible.   
"Yeah I'm just thinking about some stuff." Freddy said.   
"Oh..." I said leaning in to kiss him. We started making out until I heard this scream.   
"YOU SLUT!" Katie screamed slapping Freddy. "How could you?" she asked me and ran off crying.   
"Oh crap...your going out with Katie. I forgot." I said.   
"I'm not going out with Katie...I asked her if she wanted a ride to school since she moved further away." Freddy said confused. Touching his cheek I guess that slap hurt.   
"Oh, well you should talk to her, but wait one second." I said sitting on his lap and kissing him.   
"See you later babe. Oh and remember I love you and no one else." Freddy said when we were finished.   
"Bye." I said "Oh my god it worked. He loves me...now I have to go apologize to Katie for being such a slut. You know I kind of like me better like this..." I thought.

Freddy's POV

Wow she was an amazing kisser. Now I have to go fix thing with Katie. I found her crying in the high school commons "Katie, I'm sorry I think you go the wrong idea. When I asked you if you wanted a ride I was just saying that because you moved further away from the school. I didn't mean it to be a date or anything the breakfast at Starbucks and everything was just a friend outing thing. I feel really bad, but I really like Marta." I said.   
"I figured, but I told Marta we were going out and she made out with you anyway..." Katie said. She had stopped crying.   
"Oh...I don't know what to say. Can we still be friends?" I asked sweetly.   
"Of course Spazzy. We'll always be friends." Katie smirked and walked off.   
"Bye." I called after her.

End POV

I walked up to Katie and said, "Hey, I'm sorry. I went crazy I love him...and yeah. We still friends?" I asked her.

A/N: that's the end of chapter one muahahaha cliffhanger teehee lol. Please review and tell me what you think it was kind of crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry you didn't like it Deanna but you don't have to be so harsh same goes for you sorority I told you at the end you had to wait one measly day for it to make sense. This chapter explains it all. Read and review.

Me: Don't tell me how to write MY story. 

I woke up to Zack's voice saying "Marta we're here come on wake up."   
I was in Zack's car "Ah, it was just a dream." I said seeing that my hair was a total mess.   
"Yeah now come on or we'll be late." Zack said.   
"Ok, ok." I laughed as I stepped out of the blue '98 Cadillac onto the wet grass. My first class was history just like I had dreamed but when I walked into the small classroom there was Katie and Freddy kissing and acting cutesy waiting for class to start. It made me want to puke. I felt like someone just sucked the life out of me. I want to sit In a corner the only person who I needed right now was Zack. I couldn't take it I just ran out of the classroom running into Zack on the way out. Hugging him I said "Ah Zack. Freddy, Katie they they're really together." I said crying.   
"It ok Marta, don't cry." Zack said still hugging me. He smoothed down my hair. "It will be ok, just go to class and I'll see you later ok?" He asked letting go of me.   
"Yeah, see you." I said as he walked off into the long hallway. I walked back into the classroom; luckily I made it just in time. I sat down next to Katie.   
"Hey." Katie said quietly trying to not to be heard by the teacher.   
"Hey." I replied just as soft. Then Ms. Plomer, our history teacher, started to lecture us on some boring history thing I don't even know I blanked out. All I was doing was staring at a big black blob, which I'm assuming was the big black chalkboard. I woke out of my daze when the bell finally rang. I walked to my locker slowly and silently when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder,   
"Hey Blondie!" Freddy's familiar voice said.   
"Hey Spazzy. What class do you have next?" I asked.   
"Um, science. You?" He asked.   
"Math...god I hate math." I laughed walking off to class. When I got their I realized that there were no familiar faces so I just sat through class silent. I must have fallen asleep because I couldn't remember a word Mr. Hirsch said. I then heard the bell and the one thing I heard come out of Mr. Hirsch's mouth all hour was all 10th graders report to the auditorium during your 3rd period class for a special performance. I went to my locker and shoved my books in the tight space before walking to the auditorium with Summer. "Hey Tink." I said as I walked up to Summer.   
"Hey Blondie." Summer replied, "Aren't you excited for the performance?"   
"Um, no why would I be?" I asked confused.   
"You know that we're performing right?" Summer said with a serious look on her face.   
"We are?" Marta asked in shock.   
"Yeah you better get there quick."   
"Ok." I said running off towards the auditorium. "Hey guys." I said walking up to Lawrence, Katie, Alicia, Tomika, Spazzy and Zack, "I had no clue we were performing today ah! What song are we going to play?" I asked very quickly.   
"Calm down Blondie. We're performing School of Rock." Zack replied.   
"Oh, ok. Phewph I know that one like the backs of my hands." I laughed as we went on to stage and the starting chords to School of rock started playing.

_Baby we was making straight A's,   
But we were stuck in a dumb daze.   
Don't take much to memorize your lies.   
I feel like I've been hypnotisized.   
And then that magic man; he come to town.   
Whoo wee!   
He done spun my head around.   
He said, "Recess is in session.   
Two and two make five."   
And now baby, oh, I'm alive.   
Oh yeah!   
I'm alive _

And if you want to be the teacher's pet,   
Well baby you just better forget it.   
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.   
You better get me to school on time.

Oh you know I was on an honor roll.   
Got good grades and got no soul.   
Raised my hand before I could speak my mind.   
I been biting my tongue too many times.   
And then that magic man said to obey.....uh-huh   
"Do what magic man do, not what magic man say."   
Now can I please have the attention of the class.   
Today's assignment... a hem... kick some ass!

And if you want to be the teacher's pet,   
Well baby you just better forget it.   
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.   
You better get me to school on time.

_And if you want to be the teacher's pet,   
Well baby you just better forget it.   
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.   
You better get me to school on time. _

This is my final exam.   
Now you all know who I am .   
I might not be that perfect son.   
But ya'll be rockin' when I'm done.

When we finished everyone clapped. "THANK YOU HORACE GREEN!" I shouted as we walked off stage. I went up to Michelle and Leni and gave them both hugs.   
"Oh my god you guys were awesome." Michelle and Eleni said in unison.   
"Thanks." I smiled. I walked up to Dewey, "That was tight man." I laughed.   
"Oh yes it was." He said in his serious but hilarious tone.   
"Come on let's get out of here." Zack said coming up to me trying to make me not see Freddy and Katie making out, "It's time for lunch."   
"Ok." I said following him.

A/N: See now doesn't it all make more sense.


	3. Morons

You people have no clue about writing the plot doesn't develop in the first 2 chapters it develops all the up until the climax of the story! Gz...I'm done with SOR fanfiction you people are so un open minded and can't see that u have to wait a little white god...7TH HEAVEN PARODIES HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
